Father to Be
by AndreMajic10
Summary: Little John x Sunny fanfic, Sunny is pregnant and with only 4 months left will everything go right? MGS Belongs to Konami and Hideo Kojima


Metal Gear Solid: Father to Be

It was late at Night, John, now 28 years young who was no so little anymore, had just finished another day of training newcomers to Maverick, his father, Raiden, though now, even with his cybernetic body, had moved on to the paperwork part of it, now working as a higher-up in Maverick Security.

John sat in his car, thinking about what had recently happened to him and Sunny, his mini crush ever since he was six.

After about 2 years of marriage, the two had finally decided to "continue the legacy" and Sunny, being her normal, cheerful self, was about now ten times as happy as before, and John was happy to, but he just hoped that nothing would go wrong, and that things wouldn't be so hard.

Now maybe this as the exhaustion of the day speaking, or maybe this was from lack of food and sleep in his system that day, so he decided to go in and end the day.

As he walked in quietly, he knew that Sunny was sleep, and that if he woke her he was _dead_.

So, he used his special stealth training to quickly undress himself and sneak into bed.

As he lay there quietly and took out his iPhone 8 and began listening to slow, relaxing music to make him sleep faster, but it didn't work.

So he made a glass of warm milk, one of his mom's old secrets to make him fall asleep, but that didn't work.

So he tried his old comic books that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world, the reason being, he'd always fall asleep reading those but that didn't work.

So eventually, John decided to just but bite the bullet, and ask his dad, who he felt he could rely on at any time.

He got out his phone again and texted is father,

John : _Hey dad, I need some help_

Jack: _Sure, what's up son?_

John : _Idk, just kinda nervous about the whole fatherhood thing I guess._

Jack:_ Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us guys, you're not a fat drunk like Homer Simpson are you?_

John: _Hahaha no, but still just in the middle about the whole thing ya kno? Hey wait you watch TV? Lol"_

Jack: _Doesn't everyone? Hey, at least you got someone to do it with"_

John: _Yeah, that's true, plus, and I haven't told Sunny yet, but I'm thinking of another "J" name if it's a boy. J's rule._

Raiden Smiled fondly at this.

Jack: _Ha, which one?_

John then mustered up all his courage.

John: _Either Jason, Jordan, or…_

Jack waited patiently for the third possibility

John: _Jackson._

As Jack saw that text, a tear dropped out of his human right eye, and a smile on his mechanical mouth.

Jack: _Really? Why Jackson?_

John: _A person I know who's really special to me has the same name_

Jack: _I see._

John: _Wipe that tear from you eye dad._

As Jack saw that he could only laugh, knowing that his son knew him so well.

Jack: _Avoiding that_ _subject, what if it's a girl?_

John: _Like I said, that's a Sunny question. Personally though, I like Summer, it goes with Sunny. Hahaha. _John texted as he laughed to himself about the pun.

Jack:_ Ha… clever one._

John: _So how does it feel, soon being a granddad?_

Jack:_ It's a crowning achievement, but it hasn't happened yet, can't have any anxiety attacks now, remember, patience is a virtue._

John pondered the latest text between his father and thought to himself that just because he was having a baby, doesn't mean that you have to keel over and die from exhaustion and stress.

John laid back in his bed and finally felt as if he could go to sleep now, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He sighed contently and began to dose when he noticed that it had been ten minutes since the last text, shocking him almost that he nearly fell asleep on his dad

John: _Yeah, you're right, Listen I think I need to go to bed, getting' sleepy, thanks for the advice though, wanna maybe, I don't know, get lunch tomorrow?_

Jack laughed at the text.

Jack: _Sure thing…Little John._

John: _Very Funny dad… very funny… Goodnight dad._

Jack: _Goodnight Son._

As he turned his phone off, John yawned and put it on it it's charger, and turned toward Sunny, looking at their soon to be born son or daughter

He looked at the 5 month old lump in his companion's belly in the dark of night, and quietly reached over to it, caressing, and as he did, he shed a tear of joy for the miracle happening in 4 months. This was his joy.

**Hey guys this is a Little John x Sunny fanfic, but here I put in some Raiden moments as well, plus I've always wanted to do one in the format of an iPhone text thing. I hope you all like it as much as I do… and I like it very much… Now, go forth and review this Fanfic, Then review it some more, wait for the next chappie, then review it again,… just don't get caught by any Genome guards, if you do, hide under a cardboard box or fake them out and make 'em say "Who goes there!?" Thanx Guys Until next chapter!**


End file.
